


Wings

by theladyscribe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: The strength was expected. The wings were another story.





	Wings

The strength was expected, as were the lightning-fast reflexes and the ability to _breathe_ without an asthma attack. The immunity to alcohol was a bit of a letdown, but Steve was never much of a drinker.

The wings were another story.

As it turned out, not everyone loved the wings. The colonel pointed at the bright-white wings that arched from Steve’s back and said, “That’s the first thing the Nazis are gonna shoot at.”

Peggy sighed and pursed her lips in agreement.

It’s the senator who took it in stride. “Son,” he said, “have I got a mission for you.”


End file.
